Throughout various applications, consistent and accurate locating of components and surface features on the components is generally desired. Locating of the components and surface features thereon can facilitate subsequent operations performed on or to the components and surface features.
One application wherein consistent and accurate locating is desired is in applications wherein components are subjected to numerous extreme conditions (e.g., high temperatures, high pressures, large stress loads, etc.). Over time, an apparatus's individual components may suffer creep and/or deformation that may reduce the component's usable life. Such concerns might apply, for instance, to some turbomachines, such as gas turbine systems. During operation of a turbomachine, various components (collectively known as turbine components) within the turbomachine and particularly within the turbine section of the turbomachine, such as turbine blades, may be subject to creep due to high temperatures and stresses. For turbine blades, creep may cause portions of or the entire blade to elongate so that the blade tips contact a stationary structure, for example a turbine casing, and potentially cause unwanted vibrations and/or reduced performance during operation.
Accordingly, components such as turbine components may be monitored for creep. One approach to monitoring components for creep is to configure strain sensors on the components, and analyze the strain sensors at various intervals to monitor for deformations associated with creep strain. One drawback to such approaches is that apparatus for analyzing the strain sensors must be located in particular positions relative to the strain sensors during each analysis of the strain sensors to prevent any error from being introduced into the deformation analysis due to inconsistencies in such locating. This positioning can be time-consuming and costly, thus resulting in inefficiencies in the deformation monitoring process.
The need for consistent and accurate locating of components and surface features thereon is not limited to stain sensor and turbine component applications. Such need exists in other component applications. For example, accurate and consistent detection of cooling holes defined in the exterior surface of a component is desired, such as for masking purposes. Further, accurate and consistent detection of residual coating layers that are applied to the exterior surface of a component is desired, such as for removal purposes.
Accordingly, alternative locating systems and methods for components which facilitate improved locating and subsequent operations, such as positioning of data acquisition systems relative to the components are desired. In particular, systems and methods which provide efficient and accurate detection of surface features, such as strain sensors, cooling holes, coating layers, etc., would be advantageous.